


Cooking (with love and family)

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher and Isabel Diaz are mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 500 words or so about the Diaz family + Buck taking cooking lessons with Abuela. Or trying to, at least.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Cooking (with love and family)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“Why am I here, again?” Buck asks as Eddie parks in his grandmother's driveway. He’s smiling and his tone is playful, so Eddie knows his friend isn’t asking because it bothers him. 

Still, Eddie sighs, thinking that the whole situation is a bit ridiculous. “Because last time Abuela tried to teach me one of the family recipes I did everything wrong and she swore to never teach me again.”

“Everything? That’s not possible.”

“Trust me, it is. She glared at me for days after that.” The silent treatment from one of his favourite people had been harsh. Though well deserved. Kind of.

Buck frowns, the unspoken “so why are we here, then?” evident all over his face, and Eddie finishes his explanation.

“Look, I’ll probably never get better at cooking, I can get over that. But I want Chris to learn so I thought, if we’re going to practice at home maybe she could teach you so you can, I don’t know, supervise us?” Eddie shakes his head. “It sounds silly, now that I’ve said it out l-”

“It’s not,” Buck cuts him off. “It’s thoughtful, and I’d love to help.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Buck nods. 

Eddie sighs. “I just want to be able to pass her recipes on to Chris. To keep them in the family, you know?”

Buck seems to lose himself in his thoughts for a moment before he opens his mouth again. “I’m sure your abuela has many other skills that she could pass on to you.” He pauses, then grins. “Does she knit?”

Eddies snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’m not learning how to knit.”

“Hey, you never know, you could be great at it! Maybe you can make the firefam cute matching hats for Christmas.” Buck mimics the shape of a tiny hat and somehow he manages to make it adorable, and not at all mocking. “Or socks.”

Eddie pouts and exits the car, letting Buck laugh behind him as they join Isabel and Christopher inside.

“Just think about it, Eddie. Socks are amazing.” Buck laughs again, and it sounds so genuine and kind that Eddie can’t help but smile too. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought of making matching hats for their fire family settles and quietly takes root.

It still takes an entire day of being teased about his nonexistent cooking skills before Eddie can bring himself to ask for knitting lessons. 

Isabel agrees right away, and the way she smiles at him as she already starts planning what they could craft together warms Eddie’s heart. He pretends he doesn’t see the silent _I told you it’d go well_ look on Buck’s face, and turns his attention towards his son.

“Can I learn too?” Christopher asks, and Isabel nods.

Knitting, much like cooking, is made out of love, and if Eddie knows one thing about the people standing around him, it’s that love is the one thing they’ll never run out of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/623794028618596352/cooking-with-love-and-family).  
> Like always, every kudos, comment and emoji is welcome ♥


End file.
